Luggage carts of a type comprising a wheeled chassis and a handle extending upwardly from the wheeled chassis and having two upright portions spaced laterally from each other and a gripping portion extending between the upright portions are in widespread use in airports, railway stations, and other transportation terminals.
Commonly, a luggage cart of the type noted above has a seat for a child. Typically, the seat is mounted to the handle so as to extend between the upright portions, near the gripping portion. Commonly, the seat includes a back panel formed of wires framing rectangular openings to accommodate the legs of a child sitting on the seat and extending his or her legs through the framed openings. Sometimes, the seat is used to hold small luggage, rather than a child.
This invention has resulted from efforts to improve luggage carts of the type noted above so as to extend their versatility.